


My Heart Won't Listen to My Brain

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ace! Josh, Asexual Character, Misunderstandings, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange favors and bad ideas. Josh is full of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Won't Listen to My Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Bad Idea" by Candy Hearts

Josh could. not. focus. Ever since he got to work his whole body had been buzzing and he couldn’t seem to calm it down. On days like these, he was beyond grateful that his boss was okay with him moving boxes around in the back room instead of being on the floor. He thought he finally understood how his body and mind worked and then this happened. 

 

Josh was asexual, at least he thought he was. He found sex to be more of a chore than a fun activity. He’d been so riled up the past few days, he’d lost track of how many times he had gotten himself off just to make that _feeling_  go away. He’d done it once before bed, once when he woke up that morning and then again in the shower. Josh thought that would be the end of it, but now he was at work, his body still buzzing, more annoying than ever. He had to make this stop. He groaned as he pulled out his phone to text Tyler. 

 

_I have a somewhat strange favor to ask you._

 

Tyler replied 3 minutes later.

 

**What’s up?**

 

Josh responded back quickly.

 

_Are you at work?_

 

Josh bit the nail on his thumb. This was a bad idea. 

 

**Yeah.**

 

Yeah, definitely a bad idea, but it was worth a shot he supposed. 

 

_I should probably ask you later then… Are you busy tonight?_

 

Josh wasn’t sure if he wanted a yes or a no. 

 

** I’m off in 20 minutes. **

 

 “Shit.” Josh sat down on a stool, his legs shaking. Maybe Tyler already knew what he was asking?

 

_ I get off at 5. Can i come over?_

 

** Yeah, sure. **

  

Josh stared at his phone,rereading the conversation over and over again. Tyler knew. Tyler knew and he was okay with it. He glanced at the clock again against his better judgment. 4:11. Josh groaned and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, willing himself to think about anything else. 

  

Promptly at 5, Josh clocked out, not even bothering to say goodbye to any of his coworkers. He raced over to Tyler’s place, somehow managing to get lost twice because he still couldn’t think straight. He parked out front and stared at his hands on the steering wheel. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He took a deep breathe and threw open his car door. 

 

Tyler greeted him at the door with a quick wave as he held his phone to his ear. “No, it really shouldn’t… Yeah I just need to talk to him.” He gave Josh an apologetic look as the person on the line rattled off their grievances. “Just.. okay, I’ll call you back in a second. Okay… okay, bye.” Tyler ended the conversation with a heavy sigh. “Geez, sorry about that. What’s up J?”

 

Josh rubbed his arms nervously. “Uh, what was that about?”

 

“Oh, Jenna’s just giving me crap about our date.” Josh audibly gulped, shoving his hands in his pockets to hide the shaking. “What’s wrong Josh? What did you need help with?”

 

“I, uh, I think I should go actually.” Josh began to take small steps toward the door when Tyler gently tugged on his tshirt. The small act of force sent chills down his spine. Wow, this was a bad idea. 

 

“Wait wait wait. What’s going on? Can you talk to me please?”

 

Josh sighed. “What time is your date?”

 

“Like 6.”

 

Josh checked his phone and it read 6:02. “So right now basically?” Tyler nodded with a slight grimace. “I thought you said you weren’t busy tonight?”

 

“I didn’t know exactly what you needed and I didn’t think it would take you that long to get here.” 

 

Josh shook his head. This was a bad idea. “It’s fine. I’ll just catch up with you later, okay?”

 

“Josh, wait. Can you at least tell me what this is about?” Tyler looked so concerned, Josh felt like the worst friend in the world. 

 

“Let’s go up to your room at least.” Tyler nodded as they made their way up the stairs.

 

Josh closed the door and his confession poured out. “I was going to ask if I could go down on you.” Tyler’s eyes grew wide as he promptly sat on his bed. “That’s why I asked you if- if you were at work. I didn’t… it didn’t feel right asking you that over a text.”

 

 Tyler ran a hand through his hair, looking thoroughly confused. “But I thought you were…”

 

“Yeah, I know. It’s… complicated.” Josh joined the younger man on the bed. 

 

“Holy shit Josh. That’s definitely the most interesting favor you’ve ever asked of me.”

 

Josh fiddled with the comforter, avoiding eye contact as best he could. “I’m sorry. I just can’t handle the buzzing. It’s like my whole body is stuck on a washing machine or something. I hate it.” 

 

“Buzzing? Like just tingling?” Tyler questioned. 

 

Josh shook his head. “So you know that feeling you get when you’re just…” He struggled to find the words he felt comfortable with. “when you need that “certain something”? Kinda like that low curling feeling in the pit of your stomach?” Tyler nodded. “For me it’s more of an “all over my body” type buzzing. It makes it hard to focus on almost anything. It’s like I can feel it in my fingertips. Simple thoughts make my body quiver.” Josh glanced at his best friend to gauge his reaction. Tyler just patted his hand, urging him to continue. “So while most people find this feeling to be enjoyable, I find it more aggravating. Sometimes it just gets too be too much and I have to find a way to get rid of it. I thought if I maybe…” Josh squeezed his eyes shut. “This was stupid. I’m really sorry.”

 

“No, it’s not stupid. I think I get where you’re coming from. I-“ Tyler’s phone rang and he shot Josh another apologetic look before answering. “Hey… yeah i know but… okay just… just give me 5 minutes. Jen… I’m not bailing on you. I will call you back. 5 minutes, okay? Jen? Jenna?” Tyler rolled his eyes and tossed his phone on the floor. “She hung up on me.”

 

Josh bit his lip. “I should probably go.” 

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t more clear about my plans for tonight. This is just a case of really, _really_ , bad timing.” Tyler apologized as he lead Josh to the door. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you another time.” Josh ran his shoe back and forth over the beige carpet, watching it turn from dark to light. 

 

Tyler heaved a sigh through his nose. “Hey, c’mere.” He pulled Josh in for a hug, gently caressing his neck.

 

Josh bit back a gasp as the tingling sensation ran through him. “You look really good today, by the way.” He whispered into the crook of the younger mans neck.

 

“You always look good.” Tyler fought the urge to tug at the hair on the nape of Josh’s neck, knowing how sensitive he felt at the moment. “Maybe another time, okay?”

 

Josh shook his head as he pulled back. “No, Jenna’s a nice girl. I don’t think you’re gonna need my favors any time soon.”

 

Tyler huffed a laugh as he followed Josh through the door. “Thanks J. I’ll text you later, okay?”

 

Josh nodded, waving at Jenna on the way to his car. 

 

“Did you get your favor done or do I still have to waste gas running the A/C in my car?” Jenna crossed her arms and glared at Josh.

 

“Nah, you’re good. Have fun tonight.” Josh tried not to get upset as she mumbled insults under her breath. 

 

Finally home, Josh stripped down to his boxers and spread out on his bed. He set himself for the inevitable only to find that the buzzing had died down dramatically. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an actual thing that happened to me and instead of dying from embarrassment, I wrote this. Let me know if I should tag anything else.


End file.
